1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relate to a liquid ejection head and an image forming apparatus including the liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of image forming apparatus such as a printer, copier, plotter, facsimile machine, or multifunction device having two or more of these capabilities is an inkjet recording device employing a liquid ejection recording method. The inkjet recording device includes a recording head constructed of a liquid ejection head that ejects droplets of a recording liquid such as ink onto a sheet of a recording medium to form an image on the sheet.
The liquid ejection head is generally constructed of a nozzle plate in which multiple nozzles are formed to eject liquid droplets, a channel plate that forms multiple individual channels respectively communicating with the multiple nozzles, and a vibration plate that forms part of the walls of the individual liquid channels. The nozzle plate, the channel plate, and the vibration plate are laminated and bonded together. The liquid ejection head further includes a common channel member that forms a common channel from which liquid is supplied to the multiple individual channels. The common channel member is often disposed opposite the channel plate with the vibration plate interposed therebetween.
Market demand for more compact image forming apparatuses continues unabated, and one key to a more compact apparatus is a more compact liquid ejection head. In order to make the liquid ejection head more compact, it is necessary to downsize the channel member that constitutes the individual channels.